Mi Ardiente Tentación
by MoonLightFire1
Summary: Tres simples reglas a seguir: 1.-No nombres. 2.-No preguntas personales. 3.-No lazos afectivos. Estas son las indicaciones que el desconocido le da a Momoko en su primer encuentro, pero ¿Para ambos será igual de simple seguirlas al pie de la letra?
1. Mi Cumpleaños

Hola a todos. Antes de que digan que le copie el fic a **FireMoonLight**, soy yo, breve explicación:

Como soy olvidadiza y tengo mucha ocupación en el instituto (esto es realmente humillante), olvidé la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior y ¡qué vergüenza! soy muy torpe. Entonces por eso abrí esta cuenta, anotando mi nombre y mi contraseña esta vez. Aquí seguiré publicando de** "Mi Ardiente Tentación"**, y lo que diré es importante:** LA CUENTA "FireMoonLight" QUEDA CANCELADA, YA QUE NO ESTARÁ EN USO, Y EL FIC QUE PUBLIQUÉ AHÍ NO LO CONTINUARÉ, PORQUE LO PUBLICARÉ NUEVAMENTE EN ESTA CUENTA Y LO CONTINUARÉ AQUÍ.**

Listo, eso es todo :) desde ya gracias a los 10 reviews que recibí en** "Mi Ardiente Tentación" **y espero que dejen así de igual aquí.

Y para los que no leyeron el fic anteriormente en la otra cuenta, se trata de mi pareja favorita en este programa, Momoko y Brick, o los rojos, son mi pareja favorita, aunque eso no quita que tal vez ponga a las demás parejas. Probablemente más adelante.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

En fin sin más el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

Bajé del taxi, estaba lloviendo y corrí los pocos metros para entrar al edificio. El vigilante me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, que le devolví amable. Caminé al elevador y apreté el botón para subir, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y entré, toqué el botón del piso 5 y esperé con cierta impaciencia el llegar a mi destino. Se abrieron las puertas y rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso, abrí y entré al departamento, miré el reloj y faltaba justo una hora para que Josh pasara por mí, así que de inmediato me metí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Terminé de arreglarme justo 5 minutos antes de las 8, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sillón a esperarlo. Me di cuenta que el botón de la contestadora estaba en rojo y parpadeando, señal de que tenía un mensaje, así que lo presioné y escuché la dulce voz de novio.

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Momo!, mi amor, no sabes cómo lamento no poder llevarte hoy a cenar, pero, es imprescindible para la empresa que cierre hoy este contrato, representa muchos millones y por más que le supliqué a Pedro que enviara a alguien más no quiso, me reitero que sólo yo podía convencer al cliente, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, recuerda que te amo.

Cerré los ojos resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, que inconveniente resulta que tu cumpleaños caiga en un martes y que la única persona que tienes cerca para celebrarlo tenga que cumplir con un compromiso laboral. Deseé en ese momento seguir viviendo con Alexandra, mi mejor amiga, al menos tendría compañía, entonces recordé que odiaba muchas cosas de su ciudad y además no tendría el magnífico empleo que ahora tenía que, aparte de disfrutar, me permite darme varios lujos.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, busqué en la alacena de abajo y encontré una botella de vodka a la mitad, la saqué y la coloqué en la mesa, abrí el refrigerador, saqué unos hielos, un jugo de naranja y de la alacena de arriba un vaso. Coloqué un par de hielos en éste, un poco de vodka y llené el vaso con el jugo. "Feliz cumpleaños Momoko", me dije y alcé mi vaso, como brindando con el aire, y le di un trago considerable.

Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse un poco de música, era mi cumpleaños número 23 y lo estaba celebrando sola, lo que orilló a que hiciera un recuento de mi vida, a decir verdad, la gran mayoría de mis cumpleaños habían sido aburridos, a excepción de número 21 que Josh me organizó una fiesta sorpresa. En general, mi vida era bastante monótona, centrada básicamente en mi trabajo y en mi novio, un importante corredor de bolsa que me dedicaba las pocas horas que su trabajo le permitía, en cuanto a amigas, sólo dos, una casada y la otra madre soltera, genial, no tenía opciones de con quién pasar este cumpleaños.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de esas cavilaciones, me levanté y tomé mi bolso que había dejado en el mueble junto a la puerta, empecé a buscarlo y entonces encontré con que entretenerme un rato, mi bolso era un completo desorden. Justo cuando tomé el celular dejé de sonar, era mi mamá, al menos este año lo recordó, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar a mi alocada madre, así que volví a sentarme en el comedor y me preparé otro vodka con jugo.

Vacié todo el contenido de mi bolso sobre la mesa, había un gran surtido, boletos de cine, notas de restaurantes, servilletas, mentas, plumas, labiales, tarjetas, así que empecé a seleccionar lo que podría servirme y lo que era basura. De pronto, una servilleta con algo escrito llamó mi atención, era un número de celular y una frase escrita debajo, "Clave: ¿Estás libre esta noche?", entonces recordé la plática fortuita que había tenido con una chica en el baño de aquel bar al que fui con unos compañeros de la oficina tres semanas atrás. Ya con unas copas encima me quejé de la poca atención de mi novio, ella sacó una servilleta y anotó esos datos, "no te vas a arrepentir, sólo di la clave y entrarás al paraíso, el chico es un dios y te aseguro que te dejará sin sentido".

Mire fijamente la servilleta, releí varias veces el número y la frase, era una locura, citar a un completo desconocido tan sólo por la inmensa soledad que sentía y, además con qué fines, no iríamos a cenar precisamente, esa chica me había dejado muy claras cuáles eran las habilidades de su "amigo", como lo llamó. ¿Y qué más daba hacer una locura en mi cumpleaños?, siempre he sido una chica muy correcta, ni siquiera me fui a los viajes escolares y siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones, nunca les había dado un dolor de cabeza a mis padres y mi jefe siempre alababa mi sentido de la responsabilidad, así que al diablo con todo, tenía derecho a divertirme, además ya estaba maquillada y arreglada.

Nerviosa tomé mi celular, digité los números, pero al momento de presionar el botón de llamar me acobardé y entonces terminé presionando el de colgar, repetí el mismo procedimiento varias veces mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con cada intento. Bebí el último trago de la bebida y me dio el valor que me faltaba, así que finalmente presioné el botón de llamar mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y hasta podía escucharlos. Timbró una vez, dos, tres, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, era martes y seguramente él tenía una vida y asuntos que atender, estaba por colgar cuando una hermosa voz aterciopelada me dijo "hola", me quedé muda, mis manos sudaban y creo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios, "hola", volvió a decir el extraño ahora con un tono más sensual.

* * *

A que ustedes no se imaginan quien es xD. Sé que es muy corto, pero mañana estaré actualizando esto, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta esta historia extraña :).

Nuevamente aviso que NO COPIÉ EL FIC, ES DE MI CUENTA ANTERIOR. A la cual no puedo entrar ._. En fin eso es todo.

Saludos y ¡espero reviews!


	2. ¿Estas libre esta noche?

CAPÍTULO 2. Genial :3. YA DIJE QUE NO COPIÉ LAHISTORIA, PARA SABERLO QUE PASÓ REVISEN MI PERFIL. Bien, espero que este les guste, je aquí está el lemon.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

.

.

.

"_Hola",_ volvió a decir el extraño ahora con un tono más sensual

– ¿Estás libre está noche? – dije atropelladamente cerrando los ojos como si él me estuviera viendo.

– Sí, ¿en dónde nos vemos? – respondió y casi pude asegurar que sonreía.

– No lo sé, tú dime – no iba a citarlo en mi departamento, alguien podría verlo.

– ¿Te queda cerca el Hotel Rose Imperial? – muy conveniente, cómo no se me ocurrió.

– Como a 20 minutos – dije no muy segura, no lo identificaba bien.

– Te veo en el lobby en media hora, ¿te parece bien?

– Sí, claro – con suerte si el tráfico me lo permitía.

– ¿Cómo te reconozco?

– Mido como 1.65, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos rosas, piel blanca y traigo un vestido negro asimétrico de manga corta, que me llega debajo de la rodilla, y yo, ¿cómo te reconozco a ti?

– Simplemente lo sabrás, en media hora te veo.

Escuche el tun, tun, tun que indicaba que él había colgado primero. Metí lo indispensable a mi bolso, como un labial, mi billetera y mis llaves, tomé mi abrigo y salí prácticamente corriendo. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era completamente insensato, una total locura, una cita en un hotel con un desconocido que igual y podría ser un psicópata. Pero ya lo había hecho y además mi número había quedado registrado en su celular, si no me aparecía seguramente me buscaría para reprocharme.

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección, exactamente 25 minutos después estaba yo cruzando la puerta del hotel, uno de cinco estrellas, por cierto, jamás me imaginé que ahí te alquilaran una habitación sólo por una noche. Tomé un gran respiro mientras caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, y, ¿si era una tomada de pelo?, ¿una broma?, la chica que me dio el teléfono sólo la había visto una vez en mi vida y por lo que recordaba ya estaba pasadita de copas. Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, estaba por salir del lugar cuando alguien susurró en mi oído.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – el sonido de su voz erizó mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza, aquella intensa sensación que su aliento produjo en mi oreja no me permitió hablar y eso que todavía no me tocaba. Volteé y me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás; alto, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos… extrañamente rojos muy penetrantes, cabello algo corto y pelirrojo desordenado y con una sonrisa cautivadora, vestía un traje negro impecable, en verdad era un dios. Me ofreció su brazo y nerviosa lo tomé. Caminamos en silencio al elevador. Subimos al piso 15 y recorrimos el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, me dejó pasar primero, además de guapo olía exquisitamente. Entró detrás de mí, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Cómo me contactaste? – preguntó mientras yo caminaba al centro de la habitación.

– Una… amiga me dio tu número – no consideré buena idea decirle la verdad.

– ¿Te explico las reglas? – dijo con un tono de solemnidad.

– No… sólo me dijo la clave. – respondí volteándome y encarándolo.

– Bien, regla número 1, no nombres, no me dirás el tuyo ni yo te diré el mío; regla número 2, no preguntas personales, nada que pueda dar indicios de quienes somos en realidad, ¿entendido?

– Sí, no nombres, no preguntas personales – repetí como si fuera una alumna.

Se acercó a mí, mi corazón se disparó más de lo que ya estaba, me quitó el abrigo y comenzó a acariciarme un brazo con el dorso de su mano, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos, sentí como acariciaba el otro brazo con la yema de sus dedos, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus tibios labios recorriendo mi cuello mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, yo subí mis manos por su pecho y lo abracé por el cuello, estaba perdiéndome en sus caricias, ¿cómo era posible que un desconocido estuviera excitándome de esa manera?

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y bajo lentamente el cierre de mi vestido mientras sus labios subían por mi mentón hasta llegar a los míos, me besó despacio y suavemente, yo correspondí un tanto frenética, me estaban matando sus caricias y había deseado, como nunca antes, sentir su boca unida a la mía.  
Le quité el saco y lo tiré en el suelo, él comenzó a bajar lentamente mi vestido en tanto yo desabrochaba su camisa sin dejar de besarnos, el vestido cayó al suelo y yo levanté los pies para librarme completamente de él y lo aventé al igual que su camisa.

Entonces, él besó uno de mis hombros mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sostén y me lo quitaba por completo, besó uno de mis senos mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos circulares, yo estaba ya jadeando y tenía mis manos enterradas en su cabello.  
Subió por mi cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarme en los labios y me dirigió hacia la cama, me tendió en ella y se colocó encima de mí, fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuó hacia mi ombligo y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la única prenda que me quedaba.  
Abrí la boca cuando sentí que besaba la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, con las manos apreté el edredón y un fuerte gemido se me escapó que, incluso, me sorprendió, yo era del tipo silencioso en esas cuestiones, pero sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo, de pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, estaba llegando al clímax, otro sonido escapó de mi boca y apreté aún más la colcha.

Mi respiración y mi pulso estaban a mil y trataba de controlarlos, vi como él se levantaba y terminaba de desnudarse, de su pantalón sacó un condón, le retiró la envoltura y se lo puso, al subirse a la cama acarició mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera, acarició mi pelvis y no sé qué botón encendió, pero sentí una fuerte necesidad de tenerlo dentro, así que abrí mis piernas y sentí como se introducía, me aferré a su espalda mientras él se movía constantemente besando alternadamente mis senos, jadeaba, pero, a decir verdad, mis gemidos eran los que inundaban la habitación, jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando, aceleró sus movimientos mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la cama, pude ver completamente su rostro retorcido, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda mientras le suplicaba por más, sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y de pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mí, era el éxtasis total, creo que hasta luces de colores pude ver.

Se dejó caer rendido sobre mí, estábamos empapados en sudor.

Cuando controló un poco su respiración, se acostó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo trataba de recobrar el aliento y el sentido de las cosas, entonces él se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Te vas ya? – pregunté casi con pánico.

– Sí – se dirigió al baño – pero tú puedes quedarte, la habitación ya está pagada – agregó.

– Espera… tú… – no supe como formular la pregunta para que no sonara personal.

– Regla número tres: no lazos afectivos – dijo y entró al baño.

¿Así que eso era todo? Sexo casual entre dos extraños, sin compromisos de ninguna índole, sin explicaciones ni interrogantes, sonaba sencillo y simple. Suspiré, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, sonriente y satisfecha abracé la almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Y aquí está el lemon, no sé si les guste, pero bueno...

No olviden dejar sus reviews. Saludos a todos :-)


	3. Lo necesito

¿Qué tal todos? Neh, el capítulo 3 de este fic "morboso" como me lo dijo una amiga xD, ella solo leyó hasta el capítulo 5 (y espero que no quiera leer más, je.)

Ah, algo que me olvidé poner en los capítulos anteriores: como saben, Momoko en el anime su cabello es muy largo y pelirrojo atado en un gran moño rojo ¿no es así? bueno, aquí ella no lo usa en una cola, lo tiene siempre suelto, y no es gigante; es largo, pero solo hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. Eso es todo :)

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

La alarma incesante de mi celular me despertó, abrí los ojos y por un instante me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en mi recámara, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no pude evitar reírme como una niña después de haber hecho una gran travesura.

Me levanté y no había ningún rastro de él, ni siquiera una nota _"regla número 3: no lazos afectivos",_ recordé que lo había dicho muy claramente, así que recogí mi ropa, me vestí y salí de la habitación, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a la oficina.

Al dar un paso fuera del hotel sentí el aire fresco de la mañana pero extrañamente lo sentí diferente esta vez, hasta cerré los ojos por unos segundos para disfrutarlo, algo había cambiado en mí después de esa noche.

Eran las 9:30 cuando entre a la oficina, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde en el año que tenía trabajando ahí, de inmediato vi el enorme arreglo floral que estaba sobre mi escritorio y que dejaba muy por debajo el ramo de rosas que había recibido ayer, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba al pensar de quien podría ser.

En cuanto Rose me vio entrar, me siguió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras yo tomaba la nota que tenía el arreglo.

_"Mi amor, en verdad perdóname por no haber podido estar contigo ayer, pero te prometo que festejaremos tu cumpleaños, aún no sé exactamente cuándo pero considéralo un hecho. Con todo mi amor, Josh."_

Claro, ¿quién más podría enviarme flores que no fuera mi novio?, no sé cómo pude pensar por unos instantes que había sido el desconocido de anoche _"no nombres, nada que pueda dar un indicio de quienes somos en realidad",_ recordé las reglas y tenía que recordarlas a menudo si quería que eso siguiera funcionando, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¿acaso iba a volver a llamarlo?, sonreí y sacudí la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas que me rondaban.

– A ver amiga, cuéntamelo todo, con lujo de detalles, sabes que soy una morbosa – exclamó Rose ansiosa oliendo las flores.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – pregunté rodeando el escritorio para sentarme en la silla frente a ella.

– ¡Dios!, ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, llegas media hora tarde, te llega este hermosísimo arreglo floral y además traes un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara que jamás te había visto, la celebración de tu cumpleaños debió ser memorable, Josh debió lucirse y recompensarte en grande, así que quiero los detalles ahora mismo – dijo más emocionada y se sentó recargando su cabeza en ambas manos mirándome.

Y, sin saber, mi amiga le había atinado perfectamente a la descripción de la celebración, realmente había sido memorable, pero, ignoraba que Josh no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

Rose era además de mi compañera de trabajo, mi mejor amiga, a los pocos días de conocerme, me contó cómo había huido el papá de su hija después de saber que estaba embarazada y, de ahí, una gran confianza surgió entre las dos, pero a pesar de eso, dudé si era buena idea compartirle lo que había hecho en mi cumpleaños, ella sentía gran simpatía por mi novio y siempre me decía que éramos la pareja perfecta.

No, definitivamente aquella aventura era mejor mantenerla en secreto.

– Pues, temo desilusionarte porque no hubo tal celebración, el arreglo se debe a que, precisamente, Josh no pudo llegar para llevarme a cenar.

– Él siempre tan detallista – dijo sacando una orquídea del arreglo.

– Bueno, de alguna manera intenta recompensar el poco tiempo que pasa a mi lado.

– Sabes que si trabaja tanto es para tener un patrimonio seguro y en algún futuro casarse contigo y darte todo lo que mereces.

– Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes que convencerme de que es el novio perfecto, sé que lo es y por eso lo amo y acepto que trabaje tanto para poder estar juntos algún día y para siempre.

– Sí… pero, no luces nada enfadada porque tu novio te dejo plantada justo el día de tu cumpleaños, por el contrario, luces radiante, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?

– Nada, sólo ver televisión y terminarme yo sola media botella de vodka – en ese momento recordé lo perceptiva que es mi amiga y lo mala que soy para las mentiras.

– Sí, claro y yo rezo el rosario todas las tardes llegando del trabajo, eso ni tú te lo creíste.

– Te juro que así fue, sabes que no tengo amigas más que tú y Alice, y que jamás iría sola a ningún lado que no sea el supermercado.

– Es que de verdad te ves distinta, hay algo diferente en tus ojos.

– Sólo un año más de edad, y ya déjame ver que tengo de pendientes antes de que venga el jefe y nos regañe – dije encendiendo la computadora.

– Está bien, pero te aclaro que no me convenció tu argumento, algo te traes y me lo tendrás que decir tarde o temprano.

– Ok, fui y me acosté con un completo desconocido, ¿satisfecha?

– Jajaja, ay Momoko, tampoco te tienes que ir al otro extremo, ambas sabemos que no harías una cosa así – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Y tenía toda la razón, por algo me llamaba "la siempre correcta Momoko", no supe que me había pasado la noche anterior, que había faltado a todos mis principios y valores, pero el recordar sus caricias y sus besos eran razón suficiente para olvidarse hasta de la cordura, incluso de mi propio nombre.

Suspiré y miré mi celular que había dejado al lado del teclado de la computadora, ¿habría alguna restricción en cuánto al horario?, volví a recordar las reglas y no mencionó nada al respecto.  
Llevé las manos a mi cara, sentí un rubor intenso en las mejillas, pero, ¿qué me ocurría?, aún no habían pasado ni doce horas de haberlo hecho con él y yo ya ansiaba que volviera a pasar. _"Y te aseguro que te dejara sin sentido"_, recordé las palabras de la chica que me lo recomendó y debía reconocer que tenía toda la razón y no sólo por el magnífico sexo que habíamos tenido, sino porque estaba haciéndome perder el sentido de todo.

El timbre del teléfono me hizo aterrizar y respondí a la llamada de mi jefe.

Afortunadamente, para mi salud mental, ese día estuvo cargado de bastante trabajo, aunque de repente me reía yo sola porque algún recuerdo me venía a la mente y hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero movía la cabeza y volvía a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo.

Eran las 7:30 pm cuando terminé la campaña publicitaria en la que estuve trabajando todo el día, apagué la computadora y saqué mi bolso del cajón del escritorio, tomé mi celular y lo miré fijamente, ¿sería demasiado desesperado de mi parte volver a llamarlo hoy?, ¿ni siquiera dejar pasar un día o dos para volver a buscarlo?, pero el solo hecho de volver a recordar sus caricias me excitaba por completo, era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía y no es que el sexo con Josh fuera malo, escaso sí, pero cuando lo hacíamos no me podía quejar, al menos no antes de la velada de anoche.

Teníamos ya cinco años de novios y era el único hombre que había conocido en la intimidad, antes de ir a enredarme con ese extraño que me había mostrado una faceta del sexo y de mí misma completamente diferente.  
Entonces vi que el celular se encendía anunciando una llamada de él, precisamente.

– Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía de la oficina.

– Bien cariño, ¿y tú?, ¿te gustaron las flores?

– Claro, son hermosas.

– Te dije que te recompensaría, estoy afuera de tu oficina para llevarte a cenar.

– Ok, te veo en cinco minutos, ya voy de salida.

Colgué y apreté el botón del ascensor, al salir del edificio vi el flamante auto negro de mi novio y me subí, le di un ligero beso en los labios y él me abrazó, en ese momento, sentí todo el peso de la culpa, no merecía que lo hubiera engañado, no era justificación su falta de tiempo.  
Cuando nos separamos, me entregó un pequeño regalo que abrí de inmediato, era un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, la culpa se incrementó y la sentí en mi espalda como si fuera una losa pesada y le sonreí avergonzada, no sólo lo había engañado anoche con un desconocido sino todo el día con el pensamiento.

Fuimos a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana y nos sentamos al fondo, ordenamos una botella de vino tinto, ensalada y pasta, brindamos por mi cumpleaños y por el cierre de otro exitoso negocio que él concretaba.  
Fue una linda velada que me hizo olvidar todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido durante el día, estaba frente a un hombre real, del cual conocía todo y que además amaba y me amaba.  
Pagó la cuenta y salimos tomados de la mano del restaurante, nos besamos mientras nos llevaban el auto, que diferentes eran sus besos a los de aquel extraño, pensé tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y lo invité a subir, necesitaba apagar el fuego que me había estado consumiendo todo el día. Entramos tomados de la mano y cuando subimos al ascensor no pude contenerme y lo besé desesperadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa, al llegar al piso de mi departamento Josh me miró de forma extraña.

– Pero Momoko, nunca antes me habías besado de esa forma – exclamó sorprendido.

– Te necesito – respondí con voz de niña pequeña – y te extraño.

Entramos a mi departamento y volví a besarlo frenéticamente mientras hacía que se sentara sobre el sillón y yo me senté encima de él y comencé a desabrochar su camisa con urgencia, él me acariciaba la espalda, comencé a besar su cuello, en tanto llegaba al último botón de la camisa, cuando su celular sonó.

– No contestes – supliqué con la voz entrecortada.

– Puede ser importante – replicó tratando de alcanzar el celular en su pantalón.

– Si es importante volverán a llamar – insistí exasperada.

– Perdóname cariño, pero sabes que es mi deber contestar el celular sin importar la hora que sea.

Entonces, me senté molesta a su lado mientras recuperaba el compás de mi respiración y el latido normal de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que era Pedro, su jefe, para recordarle de la importante junta que tenían al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana.  
En cuanto colgó vi que abrochaba su camisa, yo me llevé una mano al cabello y lo hice para atrás.

– Perdóname mi amor, tengo que irme, mañana tengo que madrugar, la junta es en Nueva York y ya sabes cómo se pone el tráfico para allá.

– Dijiste que me recompensarías – exclamé furiosa cruzándome de brazos.

– Y lo haré, te lo prometo, Pedro va a darme un par de días libres como recompensa al negocio que ayer cerré y viajaremos adonde quieras.

– Eso has venido diciéndome por los últimos seis meses y sigo esperando.

– Te prometo que ahora sí se hará realidad, tú sabes que trabajo por los dos.

– Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… ¿hace cuánto hicimos el amor?, ¿tres meses?, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo – agregué frustrada, cuando íbamos en la universidad lo habíamos hecho más veces en una semana que las que lo habíamos hecho en el último año.

– Mi amor, te juro que yo también te extraño y te necesito en ese aspecto, pero tienes que comprender que de este trabajo tendremos todo lo necesario para casarnos y poder mudarnos de Nueva Jersey.

– Lo sé y lo comprendo – dije resignada –. Que descanses y suerte en tu junta.

– Recuerda que te amo Momo, por favor, eso nunca lo dudes – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

– Yo también te amo – respondí.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue.

Me quede ahí, sentada en el sillón, resoplando, a pesar de que me sentía frustrada por el rechazo de mi novio, que prefería sus negocios antes de complacer a su novia aunque fuera por cinco minutos, lo que me tenía en realidad mal era el saber a quién era verdaderamente al que necesitaba y deseaba en esos momentos, así que me levanté y saqué el celular de mi bolso y decidida marqué su número, me importaba un reverendo pepino si pensaba que era una urgida que no podía conseguir una pareja de forma normal, mi cuerpo entero estaba reclamando, ansiando y deseando esos besos y esas caricias que me volvían loca por completo.

"_El número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"._

– ¡Maldición!

Grité aventando el celular al sillón llena de rabia pensando que esas caricias y esos besos que tanto necesitaba estaban siendo entregados a otra perfecta desconocida. Frustrada y resignada me metí a darme una ducha de agua fría.

* * *

Oh por Dios, Momoko es una urgida xD. Jajaja, esperen el próximo capítulo.

Dejen reviews! Gracias :)


	4. Realmente te necesitaba

¿Qué tal todo, lectores? :3. Pues yo me siento genial, a decir verdad por que aprobé una de las pruebas en el instituto, y otra porque mi perrito cumpleaños hoy :3.

Jajaja, bien les dejo este cuarto capítulo, agradeciendo a todos los grandiosos reviews que envían. Particularmente este capítulo me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo. Ya sabrán por qué.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

D!PPGZ le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

Al día siguiente, llegué muy temprano a la oficina, ni siquiera había llegado Rose y eso que siempre es la primera.

Encendí la computadora y revisé mis mails, había uno marcado como importante, en el que me recordaban que a las 4 debía entregar las fotos para el folleto de un nuevo perfume de Armani.

– ¡Genial! – exclamé en voz alta, yo con las hormonas hasta el cielo y encima tenía que pasar al menos dos horas eligiendo fotos sensuales y a la vez sutiles.

Tenía otros asuntos pendientes a los que les di prioridad.  
A la una salí a almorzar con Rose que me estuvo platicando, emocionada, que estaba preparando la fiesta del cumpleaños número tres de su pequeña Emily, justo una plática como esa era la que necesitaba, algo completamente inocente que mitigara mis bajas pasiones que seguro aumentarían a la hora de estar escogiendo las fotos para el dichoso folleto.

Al regresar, me encerré en mi oficina y me dispuse a hacer el trabajo que había estado postergando toda la mañana, después de revisar miles de fotos para elegir las diez que aparecerían se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Como el lugar donde las llevaría estaba un poco alejado, le diría a mi jefe que ya no regresaría y llamaría a aquel extraño para volver a encontrarnos, no podía demorarlo un día más, me urgía volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi boca y su olor embriagándome.

Eran las 5:15 pm cuando salí del edificio donde llevé las fotos, no entendí como es que me citaron a las 4 y me hicieron esperar 45 minutos para recibirlas.  
En cuanto estuve en la calle saqué el celular y a toda prisa busqué su número y lo marqué, escuché el primer repique y mi corazón se aceleró al 100%.

– Hola – escuché decir a esa voz aterciopelada que me alteraba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dije, pero, esta vez con un tono sensual, tentándolo.

– Sí, te veo en el mismo lugar a las ocho, ¿te parece?

– ¿No podría ser más temprano?, ¿a las 6:30? – estaba necesitada y se lo hice saber.

– Lo siento, me es imposible a esa hora.

– Ok, entonces a las ocho – no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

– A las ocho, en el lobby, cerca de los elevadores.

Y volvió a colgar primero, sin darme tiempo a decir algo más, en ese minuto me arrepentí de haber mostrado mi urgencia, seguro él tenía una vida y un trabajo, al menos, yo tendría tiempo suficiente para ir mejor arreglada esta vez.

Le hice la parada a un taxi y le indique el domicilio de mi departamento.

Al llegar, me dirigí al armario y saqué un vestido rojo, de tirantes delgados cruzado por la parte de atrás y que me llegaba a mitad de los muslos y un poco más alto, era atrevido y por eso no lo había estrenado, pero para esta ocasión era perfecto. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior y por más que revolví, no encontré prendas lo suficientemente sensuales, miré el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para las seis, así que tenía tiempo de sobra y me dirigí hacia una tienda de ropa interior que quedaba a diez minutos de mi departamento.

Mientras caminaba pensaba que estaba completamente loca, cómo era posible que estuviera yendo ex profeso a comprarme ropa, sólo para tratar de impresionar a un completo desconocido que seguramente conocía miles de modelitos de todos colores y formas. Suspiré un tanto desilusionada, no había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que lo conocí y para él yo era una más en su lista. Entré a la tienda sacudiendo mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, lo mejor era concentrarse sólo en la diversión.

Me miré al espejo y casi no me reconocí, me había recogido el cabello y me había maquillado más que de costumbre, con un intenso rojo carmesí en los labios y cubierta por aquel vestido que llevaba un par de años guardado en el closet, en definitiva estaba muy alejada de la correcta Momoko, de la chica que todos conocían y algunos hasta admiraban "nadie es perfecto" me dije mirándome fijamente. Vi el reloj y eran justo 7:30, tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse y lo cerré por completo, no iba a salir vestida así a la calle y que todos me vieran.

Tardo en pasar un taxi libre y a las ocho en punto estaba cruzando la puerta del hotel, esperando y deseando que no me reconociera la recepcionista, pero, al voltear discretamente, me di cuenta que era una chica diferente a la de la otra ocasión.

Caminé hasta los elevadores y no había señales de él. Empecé a hacer respiraciones para tratar de calmarme, temía que el corazón se me saliera de un momento a otro por las intensas palpitaciones que sentía en el pecho.  
Volteé cuando sentí una intensa mirada que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara, ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto en mí?

– Buenas noches – dijo mirándome de cabeza a pies.

– Buenas noches – respondí perdiéndome en esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Él me sonrió divertido, quizá por la expresión de mi rostro, apretó el botón del ascensor y entramos, yo me paré al fondo mientras el presionaba el botón del piso 15 de nuevo, ya no podía resistir las ganas de besarlo y acariciarlo y estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre él cuando hablo y me hizo notar algo que había pasado desapercibido.

– En este hotel hay cámaras en los elevadores, por seguridad – señaló levantando la vista hacia una esquina y distinguí perfectamente la figura negra y circular que sobresalía del techo.

– Entiendo – pasé saliva sintiendo como el rubor inundaba mis mejillas – pero, no iba a intentar nada extraño – agregué tontamente.

Él soltó una risita y movió la cabeza, seguramente el deseo se me notaba en los ojos, en la postura y en todo mi cuerpo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y mi corazón latió aún más aprisa, estaba a escasos minutos de volver a tener lo que había estado esperando por dos días completos. Miré ansiosa como deslizaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, era la misma habitación de la otra noche. Me cedió el paso de nuevo y entró cerrando la puerta.

Ni siquiera dejé que diera un paso más, me le abalancé y lo recargué en la puerta para besarlo con toda la urgencia que sentía, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente al sentir su tibia lengua que se unía a la mía en movimientos frenéticos y desesperados mientras sus manos desabotonaban el abrigo y me lo quitaba.

Me separó para mirarme y sonrió satisfecho al verme con aquel vestido.

– Wow – exclamó relamiéndose los labios – ese vestido sí que te queda bien, muy bien.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunté dándome una vuelta lentamente.

– Por supuesto, aunque a decir verdad se verá mejor en el suelo.

Se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, con la punta de su lengua lamió mi oreja izquierda y exhaló haciendo que su aliento entrara y me provocara una cálida sensación que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta arquearlo.

Bajó lamiendo hasta mi cuello y, una vez ahí, me dio pequeños besos mientras colocaba sus dedos en los tirantes del vestido y los bajaba, al llegar a la altura de mis senos deslizó hasta éstos sus manos y los masajeó por encima de la delgada tela del vestido, mis manos estaban sobre sus codos sujetándolos fuertemente, sentía que me desvanecería por las intensas sensaciones que sus caricias me estaban provocando.

Bajó su cabeza para lamer y besar el inicio de mis senos, hice la cabeza hacia atrás y después sujeté con mis manos su cara y la llevé hacia la mía para volver a besarlo apasionadamente, una de sus manos bajó hacia mi muslo y la metió por debajo del vestido hasta mi trasero, que masajeó.  
Dejamos de besarnos para tomar aliento, dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo lamí hasta llegar a su oreja.

– Quiero sentirte dentro de mí – susurré, mientras con una mano acariciaba su parte más vulnerable por encima del pantalón notando su erección.

Presurosa, desabroché el cinturón y bajé el cierre del pantalón mientras él sacaba un condón de una de las bolsas.  
Liberé su miembro que denotaba la misma urgencia que yo sentía mientras él sacaba el condón de la envoltura y se lo colocaba, yo me tiraba en la cama y me quitaba la ropa interior.

Él se quitó el pantalón y se colocó encima de mí subiendo el vestido para introducirse en mí. Esta ocasión el gemido que escapó de mi boca fue más fuerte, él sonrió satisfecho mientras se movía suavemente dentro de mí mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa y se la quitaba para acariciar ese torso perfecto y marcado.

Puso su cara sobre mi hombro y jadeaba justo en mi oreja volviéndome completamente loca, yo acariciaba su espalda y bajé hasta su trasero y empujé para que se introdujera más profundo en mí, aceleró sus movimientos mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mis labios, rompí el beso al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo para liberar el grito que estaba en mi garganta.

Él se rió.

– Shhh, van a pensar que te estoy matando – dijo sobre mi boca que permanecía abierta, con esa voz aterciopelada y ahora retorcida por la excitación.

– Y lo estás haciendo… de placer – dije sin ningún pudor, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo el significado de esa palabra.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Momoko sacando su lado salvaje. Realmente me gustó este capítulo, por que pude hacer que la "Momoko responsable y moralista" se hiciera una "Momoko sensual y alocada". Amo lo que hice :3.

Bueno eso es todo, de antemano agradezco los reviews que envíen. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Ardiente Tentación

Hola lectores. Primero antes que nada tengo que disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, UNA SEMANA ¡lo siento tanto! y lo peor es que este capítulo es muy corto, sí lo siento. Pero bueno aquí estoy actualizando y por lo corto que es, publicaré el capítulo 6 el sábado ¿les parece? :3.

AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE TODOS LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS. Bien, les dejo el capítulo 5.

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

.

.

.

– Shhh, van a pensar que te estoy matando – dijo sobre mi boca que permanecía abierta, con esa voz aterciopelada y ahora retorcida por la excitación.

– Y lo estás haciendo… de placer – dije sin ningún pudor, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo el significado de esa palabra.

Se levantó aunque todavía no terminaba, yo me hinque en la cama y me quité el vestido que estorbaba, él se sentó recargado en la cabecera y yo me senté sobre él, frotando nuestras partes más íntimas mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su oreja y con mis manos jugueteaba con sus pezones, él me sujeto por mi trasero y me levantó un poco, entonces yo tomé su miembro y lo dirigí hacia donde lo necesitaba, dentro de mi cuerpo, al sentirlo hice la cabeza para atrás y volví a gemir moviéndome acompasadamente, tomando el control de la situación, subió sus manos a mi cabello y me quitó la liga que lo sujetaba, moví mi cabeza y coloqué mis manos entre mis cabellos para colocarlo a los lados de mis hombros, él tenía ahora sus manos en mi cintura y las movía hacia mis muslos, yo coloqué las mías sobre sus hombros para seguir moviéndome, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos estábamos disfrutando las expresiones de placer que teníamos reflejadas en el rostro y los gemidos que se confundían.

Sentí como explotaba en mi interior mientras apretaba mi trasero y gemía, lo besé sintiendo como yo volvía a llegar al éxtasis total.

Me quedé unos minutos recargada sobre su hombro, tratando de controlar mi respiración y después me senté a su lado, no pude evitar suspirar fuertemente y él me miró.

– ¿Ya te vas? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

– ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

– No, es sólo que… bueno… la otra vez…

– Aún es temprano.

– ¿Sabes?, tengo una duda – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

– Dila, sólo recuerda que nada personal.

– No lo es… – estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hacer esa pregunta que me llenaba de vergüenza – bueno, como te diste cuenta, mi amiga no me explicó gran cosa y pues… yo me preguntaba si… – sentí que las mejillas me ardían por el rubor.

– ¿Si qué? – preguntó poniéndome más nerviosa porque me miraba fijamente.

– Pues… si hay… es decir… tengo que… pagarte – finalmente lo dije mirando hacia mis manos que jugaban con la colcha.

– ¿Te refieres a dinero? – dijo sonriendo divertido y yo quise que la tierra me tragara.

– Sí – respondí titubeante.

– ¿Y tú crees que la otra ocasión me hubiera ido sin mi pago?

– Supongo que no – reflexioné que me hubiera llamado para cobrarme.

– No soy "eso", si es lo que piensas, esto es sólo placer para ambos y créeme, no hay dinero suficiente para retribuirlo.

Me quedé muda, no me esperaba esa respuesta, en verdad tenía toda la razón, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagarle todas esas intensas sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

Vi que se levantó y tomó su pantalón del suelo, buscó en una bolsa y sacó otro condón, eso provocó que sonriera y mordiera mi labio inferior.

Sí, una vez más, con otra vez me conformaría por esta noche.

Se subió a la cama y dejó el condón sobre la almohada, me jaló de las piernas para dejarme completamente acostada y con las yemas de sus dedos las fue recorriendo, desde el talón, se detuvo en las rodillas haciendo movimientos circulares y después subió a mis muslos que apretó ligeramente. Lamió mi ombligo y subió a mis pezones con los que estuvo jugueteando mientras con dos dedos frotaba mis labios vaginales, yo arqueé mi cuerpo y abrí mis piernas, él subió lamiendo hasta mi cuello y después me besó mientras colocaba su dedo en mi interior deslizándolo afuera y adentro.  
Como pude tomé el condón y lo saqué mientras él seguía dándome placer con su dedo, se lo di y vi como se lo colocaba, abrí más mis piernas y cerré los ojos al sentir como entraba de nuevo en mí.

* * *

No tengo comentarios xD. Eje, este es un corto capítulo, ya que el sábado estaré publicando el siguiente. ¡Soy buena! :)

Dejen sus reviews, saludos.


	6. Un consejo

Yo no tengo vergüenza. ¡Dios qué descuidada he sido! qué apenada estoy. No sé cuanto tiempo, creo que ya va un mes desde que no he actualizado, no merezco nada de nada, lo lamento. Por eso hoy les traje este capítulo, ojalá y me perdonen :(, ya debo dejar de hablar y dejarles el capítulo, aunque sea pequeño, ya los recompensaré. Lo promete esta autora tan irresponsable.

Desde ya agradezco los reviews! :)

Advertencias: Lemon, Universo Alterno, Drama, Romance.

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenece a Yoko Kamio, míos son solo los personajes nuevos que verán aquí.

* * *

**Mi Ardiente Tentación**

Eran las once de la mañana y yo jugaba con un lápiz golpeándolo contra mi escritorio, no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, había sido una espectacular noche que terminó con una frase que me llevó a pensar algo que para nada me agradó, _"no estaré disponible hasta el lunes por la noche"_, recordé que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, así que, uniendo eso a lo de que no lo hacía por dinero, llegué a la conclusión de que era casado, ¿qué otra razón habría para que no pudiéramos vernos en fin de semana?, no sabría si podía soportarlo, apenas era viernes y faltaban muchas horas para las ocho de la noche del lunes y eso si me respondía el celular, _"claro que siempre hay otras opciones… puedes acariciarte pensando en mí"_, había agregado mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rose entrando a mi oficina.

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Llevas como media hora haciendo lo mismo, vas a terminar por aboyar el escritorio

– No seas exagerada – exclamé con una sonrisa.

– Te noto… algo ansiosa, no sueles jugar con los lápices muy a menudo y menos por tanto tiempo, ¿problemas con Josh?

– No, con él todo bien, estoy un poco bloqueada con el slogan de esta campaña.

– Será que la señora inspiración anda de vacaciones – le sonreí mirando hacia arriba – por cierto, hoy no podré ir a almorzar contigo, iré con Nick.

– ¿El contador? – dije sorprendida, habían tenido un par de altercados poco agradables.

– Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas, su hermano administra un salón de fiestas infantiles y quizá me consiga un descuento para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emily.

– Sí, claro, por supuesto, algo parecido me dijiste de, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?, ah sí Tom, y si terminaron en su oficina pero no precisamente haciendo negocios.

– Bueno, tú porque tienes un novio maravilloso y no sabes lo que es querer sentirse mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentirse deseada.

– No, no lo sé puesto que todos los días duermo con mi novio – dije irónica.

– Al menos tienes un novio – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Sí, lo tenía, pero no me hacía sentir deseada, al menos, no como el extraño que anoche me había mirado de una forma que me hizo temblar, que me hizo sentir deseada como nunca antes, con un fuego incesante en sus ojos.

Tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, no podía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, pero Rose no era opción, seguramente me regañaría por engañar al perfecto novio que al menos yo sí tengo, entonces pensé en Alice y recordé que me había platicado del pequeño desliz que había tenido en aquella reunión de ex compañeros de la preparatoria, sí, ella era la ideal para escucharme y quizá hasta aconsejarme.

Tomé el teléfono y le marqué, afortunadamente su oficina estaba a tres cuadras de la mía y la invité a almorzar, de inmediato notó mi tono de angustia en la voz y me dijo que nos veíamos a la una en punto en un restaurante que estaba en contra esquina de mi oficina.

Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba ahí, se levantó, nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla y después ella me dio un abrazo de consuelo.

– A ver Momoko, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

– No sé por dónde empezar, es complicado.

– De eso me puedo dar cuenta en seguida, traes una cara como si hubieras cometido un delito – dijo colocando su mano en mi mentón y me movió la cabeza.

– ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? – interrumpió el mesero.

– Sí, un agua mineral y una ensalada de atún, pero por favor ponga el atún a un lado, no encima de la lechuga.

– Enseguida, con permiso.

– A ver ahora sí, cuéntame.

– Engañé a Josh – solté sin siquiera prepararla para la noticia.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Lo que oíste, me acosté con otro hombre – acepté avergonzada.

– Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?

– El día de mi cumpleaños… y ayer – dije jugando con el tenedor para evitar mirarla.

– ¡Momoko!, te desconozco, no te estoy criticando, soy la menos indicaba para eso, simplemente no doy crédito, tú siempre has sido tan… correcta.

– Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco doy crédito, pero – suspiré sin poder evitarlo – Alice, no tienes idea de las miles de sensaciones que me hace sentir, ha descubierto partes tan sensibles en mi cuerpo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

– Wow, amiga, pocos hombres tienen ese don, pero aún no me has respondido quién es ni de dónde lo conoces.

Pasé saliva, una cosa era contarle el desliz y otra muy diferente decirle que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era en realidad el implicado, además supuse que no debería propagar eso de las reglas. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el mesero y colocó el plato frente a mí, lo cual me permitió pensar por unos segundos e inventar una historia, sólo esperaba sonar convincente.

– Es un cliente de la agencia, bueno, no él, su asistente, un día platicamos y me dio su tarjeta, la encontré el día de mi cumpleaños y como estaba sola, lo llamé y terminamos en un hotel y me lo hizo de una forma que… que ayer me orilló a volver a verlo.

– ¿Tan bien estuvo?

– Bien es poco para describirlo, magnífico, Alice, me hizo gritar, me hizo ver lucecitas, lo juro, sabía exactamente que partes de mi cuerpo tocar y cómo hacerlo.

– Felicidades amiga, pocas mujeres llegan a conocer y disfrutar del buen sexo.

– Sí, pero, me asusta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me está creando una especie de necesidad que no es adecuada, entró muy fácil a mi vida y con esa facilidad puede salir de ella, y, ¿qué haré después?

– Momo, si vas a seguir con esto, te debe quedar muy claro algo, disfruta del momento sin pensar en el después, no te enganches, entiendo cómo te sientes después de experimentar lo que viviste y sientas esas ansias, a mí me pasó con George y fue lo que me orilló a casarme con él, pero, a veces me pregunto si eso es suficiente, si es lo único que tenemos en común, la verdad hablamos poco, así que mentalízate que es sexo y nada más, que durará lo que tenga que durar y que después podrás seguir con tu vida.

– Tienes razón, además, creo que es casado, me dijo que no podíamos vernos el fin de semana.

– Seguramente, te repito, disfruta los momentos con él y ya.

– Pero, me siento mal por Josh, él no se merece algo así.

– No es cuestión de merecer o no, reconozcamos que él tiene descuidada su relación, no es por intrigar, sabes que no me gusta pero, ¿no tendrá él a alguien más, también?, eso de trabajar casi 24 por 7 está medio raro.

– No lo sé, no lo creo, él no es así… si Rose te escuchara ya se hubiera infartado.

– Pero yo no lo tengo en un pedestal como ella y, a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el susodicho con el que te estás viendo?

– Daniel... – dije al leer ese nombre en la solapa de uno de los meseros que pasó.

Y entonces pensé que era una mejor forma de llamarlo en lugar de haber guardado su número con las letras CD, siglas de Completo Desconocido.

Alice me sonrió sincera, mientras movía la cabeza y los ojos, había sido una buena idea confiar en ella, me ayudó a liberarme de la carga que traía sobre mis hombros y creo que hasta mis ansias de estar con él disminuyeron un poco.

– Un consejo, métete a un gimnasio, te ayudara a liberar energía.

– No te burles.

– No es burla, es en serio, podrás mitigar las ganas cuando no puedas verlo...

* * *

¿Será que "Daniel" es casado? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Reviews, por favor :)


End file.
